


Of Mistakes and Benevolent Forces

by PersephoneBlck



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Redemption, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneBlck/pseuds/PersephoneBlck
Summary: Tony Stark did what he thought was the right thing, but the creator of the universe is not pleased and has decided to balance the scales by letting some villains have a second chance.
Relationships: Aldrich Killian/Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis/Ivan Vanko
Kudos: 6





	Of Mistakes and Benevolent Forces

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a stress induced sex dreams with Mickey Rourke's character in Iron Man 2 and Dolph Lundgren's character from the Expendables. Sometimes a sex dream is just a sex dream but I swear that I am having anxiety about Russia and the US, at least the sex dream was very satisfactory.
> 
> Now if only my brain would take notes and give me one with Chris Evans or Henry Cavill

Post Endgame

Had Natasha survived maybe they would have been able to see the bigger picture but she had been blinded by love but Pepper knew that something must have been missed so she was madly going through Natasha’s old notes looking for an answer, about why she was burning from the inside out.

When she had woken up memories of Extremis came to the forefront but that heat had been different, this was a primal need that she had only ever felt occasionally with her deceased husband. I mean come on they had been having foreplay for decades before they ever got together, so sex between them was magical, but this was something that she had not experienced.

“Pepper!” Darcy’s voice was outside of her office, and Pepper felt some relief, Darcy hadn’t only been moving up the ranks in the company, but had also been revealed to actually be Tony’s love child with Dr. Maya Hansen, Tony had never known and honestly neither would have Pepper except that they had been gifted one of those genetic testing kits and thought that it would have been prudent to know if her daughter had any underlying genetic traits to be aware of, overall Darcy’s parentage had been a surprise but not an unpleasant one.  
Right now she was hoping that Darcy could help her find a solution to her delicate situation.

She allowed the AI technology to let Darcy into her office since given her state she had told it to only open in case that Pepper ended up needing medical intervention.

Darcy looked exactly like her, flushed and desperate.

“Pepper! I don’t know what is going on with me but we have bigger problems, the dead are walking and their outside the building demanding to speak to us”

Pepper froze momentarily which gave Darcy a second to look over at Peppers features and see that they were in the same predicament.

“ I already sent a sample of my blood to Banner, I didn’t feel comfortable going to anyone else but he was having to restrain himself from.. Pouncing on me, the effects abated after I left him in the lab and he took a chem shower but he isn’t aware of any sort of aphrodisiac that can affect one person and transfer with presence and abate at removal of the person affected, and I feel like I am on fire, like someone played a prank on me and added bengay to my lotion but worse, and then security came and got me because you were unavailable and there are two supposed to be dead men walking around outside”

Pepper didn’t want to touch Darcy because she herself felt like she would pass out if someone touched her, thankfully Bruce’s voice came over a speaker on her office phone.

“I’m still working out what you guys could be suffering from, but I found something that might work to stabilize you long enough to deal with the two undead guys outside.”

Pepper wanted to ask which dead men, but she had brought up the security camera that overlooked the front of the building and saw Aldrich Killian and Ivan Vanko standing at a respectable distance from each other, and her breath caught on her throat.

\--------------------------------------

Ch.2 Ivan Vanko 

Wrapping a heavy tattooed arm around her tiny waist was one of the small things that he appreciated during his second lifetime, he never thought that he could be as happy as he was now. He had spent his first lifetime around consumed by hatred and revenge, and rightly so. The Starks had taken everything from his family, destroyed and ultimately killed his father, Ivan had never allowed himself the luxury of trying to lead a normal life post his imprisonment.

Aside from his imposing frightening nature, he knew that he wasn’t the man that women longed for, at least not for settling down, there were women that wanted to be dominated and he indulged them. However 3 years after returning to life he wouldn’t have changed a bit about his previous life, because the wrongs that the Stark family had visited on himself and his family had been paid back more than fully.

He ran his tongue up the perfect pale column that was her throat and enjoyed the scent of her hair, she smelled beautiful, sweet, and young. The fact that she was so much younger than him had been something that made him pause in the beginning.

He knew he had died, and was thankful that it was mostly painless, heat, electricity, ozone and oblivion. There was no passage of time and thankfully for him no concept of Hell as he had expected, instead he had found himself in the middle of an endless lake and a purple horizon, he had barely managed to take stock that nothing hurt, he hadn’t felt this great in ages.

His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw 3 figures, a giant, a horned figure chert, maybe he was in hell and a slender female figure clad in rags.

He had never failed in having courage and so he went forth to face his fate.

The slender woman in rags seemed the most familiar to him, a story his grandmother had told him as a child about a goddess, it was almost imperceptible and he would have missed her face changing from youthful to cronish if he looked away too much.

"Oh, he'll do marvelously to balance out the scales of justice against the Starks, don't you think Thanos" Ivan realized that the horned figure was a rather intimidating ethereal being, and while he understood that she was pleased with him, he didn't underestimate her capacity to destroy. A killer could identify a killer and she was in a completely different league.

"It's honestly this or nothing, the creator of the Universe is not keen on punishing her heroes but she understands that the Stark family has red on their ledger and she hates when mortals flaunt her rules too much, undoing the snap and sacrificing himself was not what she wanted." The purple giant spoke, a look of mug satisfaction crossed his brutish face.The giant reminded Ivan of an old fast food mascot, but Ivan remained silent.

The woman in rags approached him and placed her hands on either side of his head and he was overwhelmed by visions of female loveliness. Lush curves, pale skin, soft mischievous smile, and a name.

Darcy Lewis.

His soulmate.

_________________________________

2 years later

She slept on even as he pressed himself closer to her, he moved her dark hair off her face so he could admire her features, that smart mouth was so damn inviting and even now her lips were red from his rough kisses, it was hard for him to control himself with her.

Love bites adorned her neck and chest, but he was particularly proud of the mating bite that bound her to him. He thought that he had shown remarkable control as it had come out as a small and neat scar.

Unlike the one that Aldritch had given Pepper.

One of her small hands was placed protectively between her legs, her fingers covered in his seed made him almost gleeful, he knew that he would give her a baby soon, it had taken her time to warm up to their unusual situation but lately the sight of anything baby related made her look so wistful and sad that he had finally forced himself to talk to her. She had finally voiced her desire for a child, and he had been doing his best to get her pregnant. 

They were bound by whatever unknown forces had seen fit to turn them into a bonded Alpha and Omega, and while it had started terribly, lots of screaming and threats to kill him again. He wasn’t a completely heartless monster, he didn’t want to make Darcy miserable.

He wasn’t going to spend this lifetime being miserable when visions of bliss and happiness had been shown too him, almost too tantalizing to be real.

She whimpered against him and seeked even more closeness to his massive body, those whimpers were what had gotten him even more hooked on her. 

In the beginning he had held himself back with considerable control and outward indifference while the green one tried to find a solution to the bonding problem, so distracted and worried they were over Darcy and Pepper that one of Tony’s old nuclear reactors had started to go haywire, he had know that he would find her because he could smell her distress and it had been easy to break out of the holding cell in Stark tower and head towards the labs.

He saw her small form attempting her best to help as well as she could with the Green one and a lady scientist, there were some screaming alarms going off, so he walked over her shoulder as quietly as he could and saw the problem could be stabilized by a few small adjustments.

The noise of the shackle striking the desk allowed him to put in the few corrections that were needed, as they looked up at him in horror, he saw the green one relax, but mostly he kept his eyes on Darcy expecting to see her shriek in horror at his proximity.

Instead she had reached for his calloused hand and grasped it and told him thank you, it was like a pleasant warmth spread to him and he was unable to stop himself from picking her up by her waist like the brute he was and sealing their fate together by kissing her.

She had whimpered, but instead of a frightened noise it had been one of contentment, he had been a goner. All thoughts of trying to defy fate and be honorable because of her youth and innocence evaporated.

The forces that be gave him Tony Starks secret love child as his mate and after kissing her he couldn’t imagine leaving her.

There had been more screaming from her friends that he was dangerous but once Pepper had seen what he had done, and how he had saved a few thousand people from being blown up, he was allowed more freedom to work with Stark Industries, and he started spending more time with her.

It had all led him here, to their bed together, his hands full of delectable flesh, she could blame him when he was incapable of stopping himself from sliding into her.

He was going to try and go slow this morning,she had to be tender from the night before.

“I think you have dethroned Rasputin as Russia's greatest love machine” her teasing words brought a smile to his face, along with soft kisses along his jaw line.

“You are my Tsarina” he grabbed her breasts and squeezed as he pushed into her tightness.

Yes he thought, thank goodness for the Starks mistakes and benevolent forces.


End file.
